The present invention is related to a lock, and especially to a mechanical lock.
At present, the mechanical lock has been widely used. This kind of lock generally comprises three components: a lock cylinder, a lock body and a lock tongue chamber. This lock can be widely used in the room door, insurance frame storehouse, secret room etc. Although this lock is used conveniently, there are a lot of disadvantages in it. Due to the exposure of the key hole, the lock can be unlocked and the key hole may be blocked up from outside by a poor behaving person using a key institute. Also, it can be unlocked by using a destroying means such as drilling, digging out the lock cylinder, to drive the driving rod of the lock cylinder to rotate and so on. Additionally, due to the lock which has no perfect alarm function, the above mentioned illegal act of the poor behaving person is sometimes difficult to be discovered thus causing the illegal act to be achieved.
Considering above mentioned disadvantages, the object of the present invention is to provide a mechanical lock, the key hole of which is not exposed, the lock cylinder of which only can be operated by using a specific key and the lock body of which can be automatically self-locked in case of emergency.